Je ne suis pas
by Antina
Summary: Il y a des limites à ce qu'on doit faire par amitié, pense Heero. Parce que lui, il ne l'est pas, d'abord... Ok, faut que je revoie mon résumé. Sinon, c'est 1x2, rating M...'tention les yeux.


**Auteur** : antinea

**Disclaimer** : les beaux bishos ne sont pas à moi.

**Couple** : 1x2, forever (désolée smi-chan !)

**Genre** : ATTENTION LEMON. Bon, le lemon il était pas prévu au début. Je me suis un peu laissée emportée, on va dire. Du coup, j'espère que ça fait pas trop PWP… parce qu'à l'origine j'avais quand même un soupçon de scénario en tête. Me demande où il est passé…

**Rating** : M

**Notes **: Bon, c'est un one-shot sans prétention, juste écrit pour le fun… J'espère qu'il vous distraira.

Merci à Smirnoff de m'avoir corrigée, même si elle n'apprécie pas trop les 1x2...

Merci à celles qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre de Dirty dancing. Le chapitre suivant est en cours…

**Je ne suis pas...**

« - Heeeeerooooooooooooooooo ! S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Le brun soupira fortement, ayant vainement tenté durant la dernière demi-heure d'ignorer la voix suppliante appartenant à la personne occupant actuellement son canapé.

« - Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi je devrais t'accompagner ?

« - Parce que t'es mon meilleur ami !

« - Je ne vois pas le rapport. Ca ne m'oblige en rien à faire ce genre de choses.

« - Tu as certainement fait bien pire, de toute façon !

« - Ah oui ? Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire ?

L'autre garçon réfléchit durant quelques secondes et répondit :

« - Tu as accompagné Dorothy au bal de fin d'année en terminale !

Heero grimaça. Ce jour là, il aurait eu mieux fait de se casser une jambe. Il avait passé la pire soirée de sa vie…

« - Je ne veux toujours pas venir, statua t-il.

« - Mais Heeroooooooo !

« - Quatre…

« - Il FAUT que j'y aille… Et je ne peux PAS y aller seul !

« - Et pourquoi ça ?

« - Ben, parce que… Parce que.

Le japonais sourit ironiquement.

« - Tes arguments me laissent sans voix !

« - Je te promets que je te revaudrai ça. Mais je veux vraiment y aller !

« - Pourquoi tu ne trouves pas quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner ?

« - Qui ça ? Personne d'autre de ma connaissance ne le ferait, tu les connais. Et puis… ils ne savent pas.

« - Tu n'as toujours rien dit ?

Voyant le blond secouer piteusement la tête, le brun prit une mine réprobatrice :

« - Quaaatre…

« - Je sais, je sais… Mais je ne me sens pas prêt. C'est pas si facile, tu sais ? Et puis, peut-être que si j'y assiste, je rencontrerai quelqu'un, et là tout sera plus simple…

« - Je te vois venir. En gros, tu veux que je t'accompagne parce que tu n'oses pas y aller seul, mais une fois là-bas, tu espères faire une rencontre ? Et si jamais on croit qu'on est ensemble ? Non seulement tu perds tes chances, mais je te rappelle, Quatre, que je ne suis pas gay, moi.

« - Je sais ! Mais participer à une Gay Pride ne veut pas nécessairement dire que tu es gay, jusque que tu les soutiens !

« - Encore heureux que ça ne signifie pas que je le sois ; je dois déjà repousser les avances de toutes les femmes que je rencontre, si en plus les hommes s'y mettent aussi !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, frissonnant rien qu'à cette idée.

Quatre se contenta d'en rire.

« - Il faut admettre que tu es un beau spécimen, Heero !

Le brun haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être attiré par quelqu'un uniquement à cause de son physique. Il exigeait beaucoup plus de ses partenaires que de la beauté. Peut-être était-ce pour ça, aussi, qu'il avait du mal à trouver quelqu'un…

Chassant là ses pensées, il finit par céder face au regard de chien battu que lui lançait Quatre. Cedernier était son ami depuis l'enfance, toujours présent et disponible quand il avait besoin de lui, il supposait qu'il pouvait bien faire un effort.

« - D'accord. Je vais t'accompagner…

Il subit, résigné, l'accolade trop enthousiaste de Quatre, se disant qu'il venait sûrement de signer pour un mauvais moment.

**oOo**

« - Quatre, tu me le paieras… marmonna Heero.

A peine s'étaient-ils immergés dans la foule bigarrée qu'il avait perdu le blond de vue. Il s'attelait en ce moment même à lancer des regards noirs de tous côtés, histoire de décourager tous les sourires aguicheurs qui lui étaient destinés.

Il espérait qu'ils se contenteraient tous de lui sourire, et que personne ne tenterait d'entamer une conversation. Auquel cas il saurait les recevoir, mais quand même… Il aperçut un gars, qui le reluquait depuis un moment déjà, s'approcher de lui. Vif comme l'éclair, il se glissa agilement hors de la foule, et décida de passer derrière le chariot suivant. Plus à l'aise, et un peu mieux plongé dans l'ambiance par la musique entraînante, il se laissa aller à regarder un peu autour de lui. Le cortège était constitué de plusieurs véhicules décorés de façon criarde, et servant de scène à quelques exhibitionnistes généralement bizarrement – ou peu- vêtus. La vue d'un grand homme baraqué portant perruque blonde et robe rose le fit sourire. Tout cela était, à son humble avis, d'un ridicule…

Décidé à s'amuser tout de même un peu, même si cela ne consistait qu'à se foutre de la tête des gens, il passa au véhicule suivant. Là, parmi deux-trois palmiers, quelques danseurs bronzés ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un slip noir se déhanchaient gaiement. Leur peau était moite de sueur -à moins qu'elle n'ait été enduite d'huile ?- et ils étaient certes bien bâtis, mais Heero trouvait tout cela trop osé.

Des acclamations enthousiastes venues du camion derrière lui attirèrent son attention, et il changea encore de place. Avec curiosité, il observa ce qui semblait avoir tant de succès : la plate-forme surmontant le camion était assez simple, ne portant pas de décorations trop lourdes ou inutiles, seulement deux grosses baffles et une banderole annonçant : « tolérance pour tous les goûts ». Bref, c'était un des participants les moins marquants, si ce n'était pour la musique, plutôt bonne, qu'il passait. Et pour…

Il laissa lentement son regard assimiler ce qu'il voyait. La longue chevelure avait beau symboliser la féminité, le corps qui la faisait onduler était indubitablement masculin. De longues jambes gainées de jean qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir rester en place. Jean qui était près du corps, un peu plus moulants que ceux qu'il portait lui-même. Des hanches étroites, aux mouvements lascifs et évocateurs, sans pour autant tomber dans la vulgarité. Un torse nu, qui avait l'air imberbe, mais il aurait fallu une inspection plus minutieuse pour en être vraiment sûr. Torse qui allait en s'élargissant vers des épaules solides, pas trop musclées. Un long cou, et un visage… Heero hésita sur les qualificatifs. Bien dessiné, nez droit, grand yeux actuellement cachés sous des mèches de cheveux. Encore une fois, il était trop loin pour avoir plus de détails.

Et d'un point de vue général, ce type était… _hot_. Il revint à la chevelure. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi longue sur un homme. C'était… déroutant. Dansant comme sur une scène de bar, etmaîtrisant visiblement plusieurs styles, il enflammait tous ceux qui le regardaient. D'où probablement le succès qu'il avait, vu les multiples sifflements qu'il entendait. Il dépassa quelques personnes, se rapprochant du camion.

La musique changea et une fille vint rejoindre le danseur aux cheveux longs. Grande aussi, aux courts cheveux noirs, elle ne portait qu'un jean bien moulant et le haut d'un maillot de bain, ne cachant pas grand-chose de sa poitrine rebondie. Plusieurs filles dans la foule transmirent leur appréciation à la nouvelle venue, et Heero pensa que c'était assez étrange d'entendre des filles siffler d'autres filles.

Les deux danseurs entreprirent d'offrir à leurs spectateurs un véritable spectacle en se déchaînant ensemble sur un vieux tube qui avait fait ses preuves ; Heero dut admettre que c'était des plus intéressant à voir.

Il continuait d'avancer avec lenteur au rythme de la parade, inconscient du temps qui passait, les yeux fixés sur le danseur aux hanches ondulantes.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, il croisa le regard de la créature, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Il cligna des yeux. Puis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Quand il ramena son regard sur le danseur, se dernier semblait hilare et lui fit un signe de tête. Oui, c'était bien à lui que le sourire était adressé…

Oh.

Apparemment, il avait attiré l'attention de ultra-sexy-boy.

Allons bon, lui qui était hétéro…

Il se fit un devoir de rester de marbre devant le sourire éclatant et les mouvements aguicheurs du châtain, allant même jusqu'à assombrir son expression et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Le sourire ne fit que s'agrandir, tandis que le garçon continuait de danser en le regardant dans les yeux. Toute son attention ne semblait désormais dirigée que sur lui, et Heero s'en trouva légèrement mal à l'aise. Il se refusa pourtant à rompre le contact visuel le premier, acceptant le défi implicite.

Et il en fut ainsi durant un long moment, les deux hommes s'enfermant dans leur affrontement, l'un attisant ; l'autre restant de glace.

Quoique, Heero commençait à trouver que le soleil tapait bien fort, aujourd'hui.

La musique s'arrêta soudain et quelqu'un vint chercher Cheveux-longs, Heero s'aperçut alors avec étonnement que le défilé était terminé. Le jeune homme châtain lui adressa un coup d'œil avant de disparaître.

Heero se demanda s'il devait rentrer chez lui, puis finalement décida de rester encore. Après tout, il devait retrouver Quatre.

**oOo**

Il retrouva le blond en bonne compagnie auprès de plusieurs jeunes hommes. Quatre semblait surexcité et tout à fait à son aise, et insista pour qu'Heero les accompagne dans la boîte où se poursuivait la soirée. Celle-ci n'avait lieu que bien plus tard, et le japonais n'était pas vraiment pour, mais décida qu'il était plus sage de venir pour garder un œil sur Quatre. Il semblait près à toutes les folies, et pourtant, il n'avait encore rien bu. Heero rentra donc chez lui avec la promesse de rejoindre son ami un peu plus tard. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche, d'abord. Froide, de préférence, parce qu'il faisait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui…

**oOo**

La boîte ne payait pas de mine, de prime abord, mais il en était tout autre une fois à l'intérieur. Banquettes confortables placées les unes en face des autres pour un peu d'intimité, près des murs, large bar en bois lustré, et un espace de danse assez conséquent envahi de monde et de lumières colorées. Heero embrassa le tout d'un regard, et se demanda comment, dans cette foule énorme, il allait bien pouvoir retrouver Quatre. La soirée semblait déjà bien commencée ; la musique avait envoyé une bonne partie des gens sur la piste de danse. Il alla au bar et se commanda à boire, décidant de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il repère son meilleur ami. Il n'était, après tout, pas venu là pour s'amuser, lui.

Une demi-heure passa, durant laquelle il repoussa les avances de deux femmes et de cinq hommes, sans compter le barman qui avait voulu lui faire la conversation.

« - Comme on se retrouve, murmura soudain une voix suave à son oreille.

Il sursauta, n'ayant senti personne s'approcher autant. Il se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux… d'ultra-sexy-boy. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de prendre note de quelques changements : les longs cheveux châtains étaient noués en une queue de cheval, et le jean était maintenant accompagné d'un débardeur noir. Sourire ravageur aux lèvres, lueur charmeuse dans les yeux, Apollon lui demanda :

« - Tu ne danses pas ?

Il s'apprêtait à répondre non quand l'autre lui attrapa le bras, lui faisant abandonner son verre pas tout à fait vide sur le bar, et l'entraîna dans un coin sombre.

Heero sentit qu'il fallait qu'il indique quelque chose ; qu'il n'était pas attiré par les garçons, par exemple…

« - Je ne suis pas gay, commença t-il, mais un rire le coupa.

« - Tu m'as tapé dans l'œil dès que je t'ai vu… »

Et, sans autre forme de procès, il colla son corps contre celui du japonais, leur imprimant rapidement un mouvement de balancier en rythme avec la musique. Légèrement choqué, Heero plaça ses mains sur les hanches du garçon avec l'intention de le décoller de lui, mais ce dernier se pencha vers lui et il sentit son souffle effleurer la peau nue de son cou.

Il reprit, légèrement contrarié et déstabilisé par le frisson qui l'avait parcouru :

« - Je ne suis pas gay.

« - Tu te répètes, mon chou.

Il recula juste assez la tête pour lui envoyer un grand sourire ; dans la pénombre de leur recoin Heero n'en distingua que les dents blanches et les yeux brillants. Avec une fougue et une assurance incroyables, le garçon aux cheveux longs le serra un peu plus et l'embrassa. Directement avec la langue, parce que le japonais avait été trop ahuri pour penser à fermer la bouche.

« _Je rêve ! Je me fais pousser dans un coin et séduire par un gars que j'avais jamais vu quelques heures plus tôt, dans la plus grande boîte homo de la ville… Et le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas tout à fait en train de dire non…_ »

En effet, il devait reconnaître que le gars avait de la technique. Avant même d'y réfléchir à deux fois, il se retrouva en train de gémir sous le baiser et d'y répondre. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une bouche, jusqu'ici il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différences avec une fille…

Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais rencontré une fille aussi… passionnée. Et douée avec sa langue ? Sa bouche avait un goût sucré, légèrement alcoolisé…

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'ambiance générale ou les deux verres qu'il avait pris, mais il se sentait bien aventurier, d'un coup. En temps normal, qu'on lui saute dessus ainsi ne serait vraiment pas passé ; et sentir contre sa jambe le sexe d'un autre mec lui aurait carrément donné envie de vomir, le malotrus se serait retrouvé à l'hosto en moins de deux. Or, non seulement il n'était pas en train de battre comme plâtre le danseur, mais il était en train de lui tenir la tête pour mieux l'embrasser et apprécier la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux. Pire encore, il était en train d'avoir un début d'érection…

« _Qu'est ce que je fous… ?_ »

C'est dans un état un peu brumeux qu'il suivit le jeune homme le tirant vers une porte. Celle-ci donnait sur un escalier, qu'ils montèrent, à la suite de quoi ils arrivèrent dans un couloir parsemé de portes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs plongea sa main dans une de ses poches et en sortit une clé. Heero sortit soudain de sa léthargie en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

« - Hey ! Où on va ?

« - Dans un coin plus intime, répondit l'autre en ouvrant la porte. Histoire de mieux faire connaissance…

Heero, dubitatif, le suivit pourtant à l'intérieur. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était une chambre. Il savait comment ils étaient censés « mieux faire connaissance », mais se demanda si c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Le châtain ne lui laissa guère de temps pour se décider, refermant la porte derrière lui et le plaquant contre elle.

Il se laissa embrasser de nouveau, tendu et incapable de prendre une décision sur la conduite à tenir. Sa raison lui dictait de se dégager immédiatement et de sortir de la chambre, avec sa dignité et sa virilité préservées…

Mais son corps lui tenait un autre langage ; il avait chaud et chaque effleurement provoquait des frissons de plaisir sans fin. Soudain une main se plaqua sans autre forme de procès contre son entrejambe, et il gémit bruyamment, sentant distinctement son sexe devenir _vraiment_ dur.

Et ce n'était même pas une caresse.

Kami-sama, dans quoi se lançait-il ?

Il hésitait encore lorsque l'autre garçon dézippa son jean et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il avait la distincte impression en croisant le regard brillant de convoitise, de n'être qu'une sorte de sucrerie géante, et … cette idée était vraiment foutûment excitante.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne broncha pas lorsque des mains habiles, entre deux caresses, lui enfilèrent en préservatif. Maladroitement, il enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure luxuriante, appréciant sa texture entreses doigts.

Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout ronds et il retint à peine un cri étranglé lorsque cette chose –chaudemouilléevivantechaudemouillée- entra en contact avec son pénis.

Rapidement il bascula dans un autre monde. Un monde où il n'était pas un train de se faire sucer par un parfait inconnu dans une chambre tout aussi inconnue, mais un monde où il voguait simplement sur des sensations plus intenses les unes que les autres… Finalement, une vague plus forte que le reste l'emporta et il fut surpris par un bruit étrange, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que sa propre voix vocalisant sa jouissance…

Il revint peu à peu à lui, et se rendit compte que, si ce n'était ce corps solide collé au sien, il serait déjà par terre… Il croisa les deux prunelles brillantes, qui bientôt échappèrent à son champ de vision pour permettre à une bouche de mordiller son cou, tandis que deux mains se glissaient sous son tee-shirt avec la ferme intention de s'en débarrasser.

Son cœur battait fort et sa respiration était rapide. Tout cela était très bon, mais c'était… Un peu trop d'un coup.

« - Attend… attend, attend un instant…

Ses mots finirent par avoir enfin un certain effet sur… il ne savait comment le nommer. Son amant ? Ils n'avaient pas à proprement parler fait l'amour. Pas encore. Et Heero n'était pas sûr de vouloir. Maintenant que le sang avait quitté son sexe et recommençait à irriguer son cerveau, il se demandait toujours ce qu'il faisait là…

« - Attend un peu…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs le regarda, avant de s'écarter de lui. Heero commençait à respirer un peu mieux lorsque son compagnon lui pris les mains et, à reculons, l'emmena jusqu'au lit. L'inconnu s'arrêta au bord du lit et, lâchant les mains d'Heero, retira son débardeur noir puis, lentement, son jean et son boxer. Ce n'était pas vraiment un striptease, parce que les gestes n'étaient pas aguicheurs. Il s'était déshabillé, tout simplement, dévoilant son corps sans aucune honte.

Inexplicablement, Heero avait retenu son souffle. L'envie soudaine et quasiment incontrôlable de poser ses mains sur ce torse, juste pour vérifier, bien sûr, s'il était aussi doux et ferme qu'il en avait l'air, le prit par surprise. Il laissa son regard errer sur les épaules larges, la taille et les hanches fines, le sexe tendu…

Il déglutit.

Il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de toucher un autre « membre » que le sien. Non pas qu'il les ait vraiment cherchées, les occasions. Quel effet ça ferait… de sentir « ça » dans sa main ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le garçon, qui se pencha et lui vola un baiser, avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de le regarder de façon expectative. Le japonais respira un grand coup. Il n'avait pas voulu ce qui était en train d'arriver, mais le fait était qu'il pouvait désormais difficilement faire marche arrière.

Il était de nouveau dur comme la pierre.

**oOo**

Il monta sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus du jeune homme. C'était plus facile ainsi, quand il était libre de ses mouvements et en position dominante. Le terrain était déjà plus familier. Cheveux-longs entoura son cou de ses bras, rapprochant leurs deux visages avant de voluptueusement envahir sa bouche. Heero répondit avec une ardeur égale, parce que ce baiser était vraiment, vraiment bon. D'ailleurs, seule la perspective de mourir asphyxié le fit délaisser les lèvres tendres. Curieux, il explora ensuite le visage entier, appréciant sans retenue la douceur et la finesse de la peau.

Il sentait sur son corps des mains qui se baladaient, le caressaient, le malaxaient, provoquant d'innombrables frissons. Insidieusement, des doigts taquins remontèrent l'intérieur de sa cuisse et effleurèrent ses bourses et sa verge. Le contact avait été si inattendu qu'Heero sursauta et sentit ses genoux lâcher, le faisant entièrement tomber sur le corps en dessous de lui, anéantissant les quelques centimètres les séparant. Deux gémissements se firent entendre, et le beau jeune homme se tortilla, provoquant des frictions délicieuses et presque douloureuses entre leurs deux virilités.

C'était tout simplement divin de sentir ce corps contre le sien, l'épousant presque parfaitement. Heero ne portait plus un seul vêtement ; il ne se souvenait pas non plus de les avoir enlevés, mais ça n'avait pas la moindre espèce d'importance.

Seuls les frottements, caresses, baisers, morsures, comptaient. Il découvrait la chair contre la sienne avec une excitation et un désir grandissants. La peau était douce mais les muscles étaient durs, tendus sous sa main, et le contact lui plaisait. Chaque centimètre carré de ce corps semblait soudain doté d'une sensualité incroyable : le creux du cou, celui de l'épaule, l'intérieur des poignets, le bout des doigts…

Ilse tourna vers le torse et les deux petites gemmes qui y pointaient. Il y passa sa paume, à plat, pour voir. Le bout était dur. C'était différent des poitrines rebondies qu'il avait l'habitude de manipuler, pourtant il en avait la même envie, alors il se pencha, mis en oeuvre sa bouche, sa langue, usant de toute l'expérience qu'il avait, avec application et délectation.

La chambre était remplie de soupirs et de râles, et c'est avec une satisfaction et un émerveillement des plus étranges qu'Heero se rendit compte, interrompant finalement sa besogne, qu'il était celui qui provoquait cette mélodie passionnelle.

Le châtain le renversa soudain, s'asseyant sur ses hanches pour le maintenir en place, et entreprit de découvrir à son tour le corps de son partenaire. Heero pendant un temps se laissa aller à la douce torture, mais son sang en feu refusait de le laisser passivement allongé là, aussi ses mains se posèrent d'elles-mêmes contre les hanches qui l'empêchaient de s'échapper. Il les flatta, les contourna, caressa le bas du dos et se risqua même jusqu'au fessier qui le prolongeait. Son amant gémit distinctement et se cambra, et la respiration d'Heero se coupa, une vague de plaisir intense le parcourant alors que sa hampe se retrouvait en contact avec les fesses fermes. Il ondula des reins, tentant de s'offrir un contact plus franc, plus satisfaisant, et s'arqua violemment lorsqu'il se sentit entouré d'une chaleur moite.

Hagard, il tenta de fixer ses yeux sur le visage de son partenaire ; le jeune homme semblait presque en peine, bougeant tout aussi désespérément ; il poussait contre le sexe d'Heero qui se frottait entre les demi-lunes, allumant un brasier incandescent dansdans le creux intime de son partenaire.

A un quelconque moment, l'élastique retenant les longues mèches châtaines était parti, et alors que le jeune homme le chevauchant se penchait vers lui, Heero se retrouva coupé du monde par un rideau parfumé.

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent en un baiser profond, urgent. Le souffle chaud de Cheveux-longs vint ensuite lui caresser le visage, la joue, la mâchoire... Il frissonna sous la voix rauque qui lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - On pourrait peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant…

Involontairement, Heero se tendit. Les choses sérieuses… Il le voulait, oui, mais…

« - Je te l'ai dit, je suis hétéro. Je n'ai jamais… murmura t-il en réponse, un peu gêné.

Il capta l'éclat d'un sourire blanc, dangereusement séduisant.

« - Eh, bien, tu me sembles bien parti pour faire ta première expérience homo ! Tu préfères quoi ? Etre dessus ou dessous ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la question. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de faire ça avec un garçon, même à titre d'expérience… Comprenant peut-être ses hésitations, l'autre prit la décision pour lui.

« - Tu seras dessus. Tu verras, c'est pas si différent d'avec une fille…

Avant même qu'il eu pu protester sa bouche était de nouveau prise d'assaut.

Ensuite, il se contenta d'observer lorsque le jeune homme se redressa et fouilla dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en ramena un préservatif et un tube. Heero resta allongé, en proie au plaisir lorsque son compagnon le couvrit de la capuche en latex, transformant l'acte de protection en une expérience hautement érotique. Puis il se laissa entraîner en position assise et, après quelques baisers et caresses supplémentaires, l'autre garçon lui donna le tube en le conseillant d'en enduire ses doigts.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos et d'un geste lascif écarta les jambes, invitant sa conquête d'un soir à venir s'agenouiller entre elles. Heero se plia à la demande, et caressa les cuisses joliment sculptées. Il prit son temps pour regarder, à la fois curieux et légèrement anxieux. Mais surtout, désireux de bien faire.

Précautionneusement, presque timidement, il glissa un doigt entre les deux globes de chair ferme, jusqu'à sentir un relief un peu particulier. Il appuya un peu, encouragé par les gémissements et les mots saccadés que lui murmurait son partenaire à l'oreille. L'anneau de muscles céda et il continua de pousser, lentement, jusqu'à la jointure entre son doigt et sa main. L'intérieur était… chaud, doux, étroit, et il lui semblait peu concevable que quelque chose de plus gros que son doigt puisse y pénétrer.

Cependant, l'idée seule était… incroyablement électrisante. Suivant à la lettre les instructions données, il entama un va et vient, sentant sa gorge s'assécher à la vue de son index qui disparaissait et réapparaissait continuellement à cet _endroit là_. Précautionneusement, il ajouta un second doigt. Au troisième, il sentit son compagnon se tendre et gémir de douleur, alors, soucieux de ne pas lui faire de mal, il stoppa tout mouvement. Une des mains du jeune homme allongé, précédemment occupée à tordre les draps, vint saisir celle de Heero, posée sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse, et la fit doucement monter jusqu'à la chair tendue et frémissante. Le japonais ne se fit pas prier, et caressa sans complexe la peau fine et chaude. Il cajola durant quelques minutes le sexe bandé, tout en recommençant progressivement à jouer de ses doigts à l'intérieur du corps.

Poussé par la curiosité et surmontant son dégoût premier, il alla jusqu'à se pencher et gratifier le bout de la verge d'un coup de langue. Le goût était âcre et loin d'être agréable, cependant il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas important, et recommença de façon plus appuyée. Le corps de son partenaire s'arqua violemment, en proie au plaisir, poussant à la fois dans et sur les mains d'Heero plusieurs fois.

Au milieu des gémissements et des murmures incompréhensibles, deux mots distincts se firent entendre, impérieux :

« - Prends moi…

Toute appréhension envolée, avec une certaine hâte, le japonais se couvrit du gel restant et se positionna au creux des longues cuisses. Désireux d'être sûr de l'accord de son compagnon, il chercha son regard, et alors que leurs yeux s'accrochaient pour ne plus se lâcher, il poussa.

Et se retint de hurler.

Il y était allé un peu fort, semblait-il, parce qu'il était déjà aux trois quarts à l'intérieur. Et c'était… indescriptible. Il cherchait son souffle volé par toutes ces sensations, et se tint un instant immobile afin d'apprivoiser son plaisir. Le fourreau de chair qui l'accueillait était brûlant, diaboliquement étroit et maintenait une forte pression sur toute la longueur de son membre.

Il hoqueta involontairement lorsque son amant se mit à bouger. C'était trop fort. Les sensations étaient trop fortes et pourtant, il se retrouva rapidement à aller et venir dans cette gaine qui était le paradis et l'enfer à la fois, allant toujours plus vite, cherchant à pénétrer toujours plus profondément. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, submergé par un plaisir sans précédant.

Dans l'action, leurs positions avait légèrement bougées : Heero avait la tête sur l'épaule de son amant, embrassant, léchant, mordant la peau tendre presque inconsciemment, tandis que les jambes de ce dernier était nouées dans le dos du brun.

Leurs mouvements se faisaient maintenant frénétiques, chacun tentant d'atteindre enfin l'apogée de toute cette parade… Et soudain, Heero sentit son partenaire s'arquer et être pris de spasmes ; il sentit l'anneau l'entourant palpiter fortement et un liquide chaud lui éclaboussa le ventre. Cela suffit pour le mener à l'orgasme, et il se déversa en un profond coup de reins dans l'antre de son plaisir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à voguer en dehors du monde, un dernier sursaut de lucidité le fit se retirer de son partenaire, puis, sans transition, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Le lendemain matin…**

**oOooOooOooOoo**

La lumière du jour pénétrait depuis un bon moment entre les stores mal fermés de la chambre, atteignant finalement le lit au milieu de la pièce. Un de ses occupants en fut dérangé, et commença à remuer légèrement…

Ouaaiiillle aïe aïe aïe.

Il se réveillait à peine qu'il sentait déjà le mal de crâne pointer. Il grogna. C'était le genre de matin qu'il détestait le plus… Sentir la gueule de bois venir et se dire qu'il avait encore une fois passé une soirée trop arrosée. Il devrait vraiment, mais vraiment, prendre son comportement en main. D'ailleurs, il s'en faisait la promesse, c'était la dernière fois qu'il buvait autant. Parce qu'il avait beau avoir l'impression de bien tenir l'alcool quand il en prenait, ses matins n'en étaient pas plus faciles, au contraire.

Rhaaa. Il voulait pas se réveiller, trop mal à la tête. Dodo, plutôt.

Il voulu se retourner pour mieux plonger dans les couvertures et buta contre un corps.

Oh-bordel-de-putain-de-merde…

Il avait recommencé. Il ramena sa main sur ses yeux et serra fort, bien réveillé maintenant, malheureusement. Il n'aurait _vraiment_ pas du boire autant dès le début de la soirée.

Parce que là, il se retrouvait quelque part, en compagnie de quelqu'un, et il ne savait ni où ni avec qui.

Inquiet, il ouvrit un œil pour déterminer où il était. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas dans un endroit totalement inconnu…

Il soupira, pas vraiment soulagé. Une des chambres du PinkBar. Il s'était promis de ne plus les utiliser. Il aurait vraiment dû rendre la clé à Hilde il y a des semaines de ça.

Précautionneusement il s'assit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son compagnon. Pas encore… Il avait bien besoin de deux minutes pour se remettre. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à… _l'autre_.

Il n'en voyait qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns qui dépassait du drap. Curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait sa conquête d'un soir, il empoigna le morceau de tissu et le souleva doucement. Mmm… Beau visage, légèrement typé asiatique.

Décidément, depuis Wufei il ne pouvait plus se passer des yeux bridés… Il poursuivit tout aussi lentement son exploration, priant pour ne rien découvrir d'horrible. Des épaules muclées… un torse imberbe… Pour l'instant, c'était pas mal. Tout à fait son type, en fait. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'au moins, il restait fidèle à lui-même même avec trop d'alcool dans le système. Enfin, c'était à peine une consolation.

En retenant presque son souffle, il découvrit ensuite les hanches… et le haut des cuisses… et puis…

« - Whoaoh…

Il vit le corps tressaillir et son regard rebroussa chemin pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux bleu électrique…

C'est là qu'il le reconnu.

Le type de la parade, qui l'avait fixé pendant la moitié du défilé. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Il le fixa pendant un temps, incertain de la conduite à avoir, puis finit par lancer :

« - Heu… _Salut_ ?

**oOo**

Heero reprenait progressivement conscience avec la réalité. Un courant d'air le fit frissonner, et il se demanda s'il avait encore fait tomber les couvertures pendant son sommeil. Il s'apprêtait à tendre la main pour les retrouver quand une voix se fit entendre, le faisant sursauter. Une voix inconnue et définitivement… masculine.

Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait au pieu avec un mec ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, légitimement alarmé, et fut accueilli par le spectacle suivant : à côté de ses jambes, un homme aux cheveux longs était assis, tenant le drap entre ses doigts. Et le regardant. Regardant… son corps… nu…

Il se sentit définitivement rougir, de colère ou de gène, il ne savait pas encore. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre le drap lorsque l'impudent lui fit un sourire hésitant et lança :

« - Heu…

« - …

« - ... _salut _?

D'un geste brusque, Heero récupéra le drap dont il couvrit son corps. Enfin tout au moins une certaine partie, celle qu'on ne montrait pas comme ça, surtout pas à un autre garçon…

Il s'assit ensuite à son tour et passa la main sur son visage.

Bon sang de bonsoir, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire comme une grande claque en pleine figure.

Hier soir, il avait…

couché

avec

un

**_mec_**…

« - _Kami-sama_…

**oOo**

Duo pencha la tête sur le côté, observant l'inconnu près de lui.

Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir. Mais pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner, tout dans la chambre lui criait la même chose :

SEXE !

Un peu déstabilisé, il regarda Beau-gosse-bien-équipé se prendre la tête entre les mains. Voilà qui le changeait des inconnus qui se jetaient sur lui au petit matin en l'appelant "mon amour" après une seule nuit…

Mais quand même, il commençait à se sentir vexé, là. D'accord, il ne se rappelait de rien, mais la nuit n'avait pas du être si horrible, non ? D'autant que, à en juger par les élancements de son auguste postérieur, c'était lui qui avait eu le rôle le plus douloureux…

Donc l'autre n'avait aucune raison d'avoir l'air catastrophé. Duo ne lui avait même pas encore dit que ce n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit et qu'ils ne se reverraient très probablement jamais… Peut-être que l'autre sortait avec quelqu'un et paniquait à l'idée que sa moitié l'apprenne ? Il ne devait pas se faire de souci, Duo était des plus discret quant à ses aventures.

« - Heu… Ecoute, t'en fais pas, on va oublier ça et personne n'en saura jamais rien, okay ?

Le brun releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

Putain d'yeux bleus…

**oOo**

Il avait couché avec un gars. Et le pire… il avait adoré ça.

Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un homosexuel, maintenant ? Pourtant, rien que le fait de penser de cette manière là à un autre garçon le répugnait toujours. Il n'y avait que la délicieuse créature de cette nuit qui le tentait. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était en train de lui parler :

« - … on va oublier ça, et…

Quoi ?

Heero le regarda, un peu éberlué.

« _Je viens de me faire jeter en beauté, là, non_ ? »

Il ne pus s'empêcher, alors, de demander :

« - Pourquoi ?

**oOo**

C'était au tour de Duo d'être estomaqué. Il proposait de faire en sorte que leur nuit ne devienne pas une monstrueuse erreur et l'autre lui demandait pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi, d'abord ?

« - Heu… ben, c'est mieux comme ça, non ?

« - …

« - Je suis sûr que la nuit dernière était très bien, mais, tu vois, euh… en général, je m'arrête à une nuit et puis voilà. Chacun refait sa vie après avoir passé un bon moment, et comme ça, pas de souci !

Il fit un sourire encourageant, du style, « t'inquiète, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes »…

L'autre ne fit que le reprendre…

« - La nuit dernière ?...

« - Hum, ah, oui. Je m'excuse si c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus, c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai… Je n'ai pas été trop ?… enfin, je veux dire… bon, je suppose que non puisque t'es là.

L'autre le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il demanda :

« - De quoi tu te souviens ?

« - Oh… euh, ben, tu sais, avec l'alcool et tout ça, je…

« - De rien ? fit le brun d'un ton incrédule.

« - Heu… _non_ ? risqua Duo d'une petite voix.

Oups ! Mauvaise réponse, Duo…

**oOooOo**

« - Tu ne te… souviens de _rien_ ?

Heero le regarda, choqué. Il venait de passer une nuit totalement unique, et celui avec qui il l'avait partagée ne se souvenait de _RIEN_ ?

« - Je sais que ça ne fait pas plaisir à entendre, et je m'étais juré de ne plus recommencer mais tu vois, quand je bois un peu trop, j'ai tendance à sauter un peu trop facilement sur ce qui me plaît, sauf qu'après, généralement je ne me rappelle plus de ce que j'ai fait, et…

Le bavard fut interrompu par un plaquage en règle contre le matelas. Oh oh… Les choses devenaient incontrôlables, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« - Vraiment de rien ?

« - Ecoute, c'est pas si grave, si toi t'as aimé, c'est le princip…

Ses mots furent étouffés par une bouche un peu trop violente au goût de Duo. Fallait qu'il se calme l'autre, là ! Il était furieux à ce point ? D'accord, c'était de sa faute, mais fallait pas se croire tout permis, quand même ! Il allait le remettre dans le droit chemin, et plus vite que ça !

Ses bonnes intentions vacillèrent un peu quand il sentit des mains chaudes parcourir son corps, et il frissonna involontairement. Elles étaient pressées, un peu brusques, incroyablement électrisantes… Il gémit alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Il avait vraiment pu oublier ça ?

Il se laissa aller et Heero, sentant le corps s'alanguir sous ses mains, calma un peu ses ardeurs, devenant plus langoureux tout en restant passionné. Il n'acceptait pas que ce qui avait été une grande expérience dans sa vie, une véritable révélation, ait eu aussi peu d'importance pour l'autre parti concerné au point de tout oublier.

Il se mit en devoir de rafraîchir la mémoire de l'homme aux cheveux longs, lui racontant à l'oreille tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir, et, accessoirement, tout ce qu'il aimerait lui faire ce matin.

Cette voix rauque finit par éveiller des images en Duo. Il se voyait calculer le beau mec du défilé dans la salle surchargée du bar. L'accoster, le coincer contre un mur… L'emmener dans la chambre… Et puis tout ce qui avait suivi ensuite.

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur ses souvenirs, son corps bien éveillé venait de s'arquer sous une bonne… _prise en main_. Ils auraient pu prendre leur temps, mais cela ne leur vint même pas à l'idée. Duo glissa une main entre leurs corps et se saisit à son tour du désir de son partenaire et, après moult baisers et caresses, ils finirent par jouir l'un sur l'autre simultanément.

Encore une fois, Heero se retrouvait avec la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Quand un souffle plus ou moins régulier lui fut revenu, il lança :

« - Alors ? Ca te revient ?

La voix fit redescendre Duo sur terre, et il croisa un regard troublé dans un visage boudeur.

« - Oui. Pas la peine de faire c'te tête, _Môssieur_-_je-ne-suis-pas-gay-moi_, répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

L'expression d'Heero s'éclaira et il enfouit de nouveau la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Duo.

« - Tant mieux.

Un silence confortable s'installa.

« - Dis ? finit par murmurer Heero.

« - Oui ?

« - On pourra se revoir ?

Un sourire malicieux se forma sur les lèvres de Duo.

« - Hum… T'étais pas hétéro, aux dernières nouvelles ?

Heero leva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre garçon. Et remarqua pour la première fois qu'ils étaient d'une couleur tout à fait intéressante et originale. Bref, il avait de beaux yeux… Il laissa son regard errer sur les pommettes hautes, les lèvres roses, et le menton… définitivement masculin. Et il n'y avait absolument rien là-dedans qui le dérangea ou lui déplut.

« - C'était hier.

« - Oh, vraiment ?

Les beaux yeux étaient maintenant rieurs.

« - Hn hn.

« - Eh bien, comme j'ai essayé de te l'expliquer tout à l'heure, dans des cas comme ça, en général je ne revois pas mon… coup d'un soir…

Il attendit une quelconque réaction, mais ne voyant que l'attente dans le visage bronzé, poursuivit :

« - … mais je pourrais éventuellement faire une exception pour toi.

Le brun parut s'en contenter et l'embrassa, avant de se faire de nouveau une place près de lui sous les couvertures.

« - Dis, au fait… reprit Duo.

« - Hum ?

Duo contempla son nouveau petit ami. Très beau, très viril et tout et tout. Définitivement son style, ça s'était sûr. Mais…

« - C'est quoi ton nom ?

/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

FIN.

Si vous avez vu des erreurs, dîtes le moi...

Vous pouvez aussi dire ce que vous en avez pensé...


End file.
